


Helpless

by nadiaselite



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daggers, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, I'm warning you this is like wild, Marvel Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Torture, Violence, but also kind of soft, canon tyrandy, mcu - Freeform, possible death, probably some death, tandy bowen is iconic or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Tandy is being held as a hostage in a bank.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a nightmare I had the other day. So, please don't hate me. But also I'll understand if you do. Feel free to leave your complaints in the comments below   
> xoxo
> 
> PS: I'm sorry in advance for all my shitty writing and grammar mistakes because I deadass got so tired towards the end of editing this. So basically everything from Tyrone's POV wasn't like properly edited :)))

_ Ty: Where are you? _

_ Tandy: I just need to make a quick stop at the bank for my mom. _

_ Ty: Fine, but make it fast. _

_ Tandy: yeah yeah just don’t start the party without me. _

Tandy walked into Bank of America. Feeling an immediate regret when taking in the number of people standing in line. She contemplated leaving and coming back another time, but eternally decided it was pointless. She just had to finish some paperwork to add her mother to her account.

Things with her mother were improving and she just wanted to be normal. She was three months clean and actually acting like the mom she'd always wanted her to be. They had been to hell and back. All she wanted to do was be normal again. Back before she'd lost her father and her mind. Maybe now that was a possibility.

She never understood what the point of having so many registers if they were only ever going to have two open. And what was up with the people who just sat at their desk and did nothing all day. Obviously, they were higher up in the company, but wasn’t there some protocol for helping if the line was too long?

This was why she avoided going to the bank. Really it’s why she avoided going out in general. Everything just seemed so tedious to her. So pointless. 

She suppressed her irritation, considering that within the hour she’d be cuddled up at Tyrone’s place. They hadn’t seen each other in forever since Tyrone had been studying for his midterms. Even if she didn’t go to school she respected Tyrone and his education. He was a better person than she'd ever be. 

As she stood in silence waiting for her turn the door to the bank slammed shut causing her to flinch and drop her phone. Before she could even try to pick it up she felt an arm wrap around her throat from behind, holding her in a tight headlock. Accompanied by a gun held against her temple.

A gunshot sent a chill down her spine and she almost expected her entire body to give out beneath her assuming it was the gun pressed to her head, but it wasn’t. She carefully opened her eyes to see two armed men walking towards the bank teller.

She couldn’t make out what they were saying or what was happening. All she could hear was this ringing sound in her ear. She was incapacitated by her fear. 

Tandy carefully scanned the area. Everyone else that occupied the line was on the floor face down covering their heads. She watched the dynamic between the other two robbers.

One of the robbers was taller. He had more of a leader complex. He held his gun tight against his chest and he watched over everyone. Occasionally he glanced over and gave directions to the smaller robber at the desk.

The smaller robber who was collecting money from the teller was more sporadic. He listened to the leader but was much more nervous. His hands were shaking as he held the gun at the teller.

The man that held Tandy was quieter. He wasn’t scared nor was he concerned. After a while, his grip on her began to loosen. He was much more careless. Maybe it was because he had the easiest job. All he had to do was make sure she didn't go anywhere and if she did he would use her as an example for the rest.

She considered her options. She could just give up and let whatever happens, happen. There was no way of determining the possibilities of what could go wrong if she did that. It just depended on the intentions of these robbers. People have completely cooperated with robbers and have still been brutally murdered. There was really no predicting what could happen.

Or she could fight back. There was 3 of them and 1 of her. They had guns. But she was Tandy Bowen. She was strong, powerful, unstoppable. But she'd kill to have Tyrone by her side right now. He'd know what to do. He was more rational when it came to these things than her. 

Every single person in the bank could walk out fine except for her. Or everyone here could be killed except for her. It just depended on what these robbers true intentions were. Their fate was in their hands now. 

A few minutes went by and as she expected the bank was surrounded by cops. She could hear the sirens. And as much as she wanted to feel safe, she didn’t. They didn’t even flinch at the sound of the sirens. Maybe because they weren’t scared of the consequences. They had nothing to lose.

Well, at least that’s what she thought.

As soon as the sirens echoed throughout the bank the shorter robber grabbed the teller by the hair, dragging her over the counter. Everyone in the room flinched as she was hit in the face with the butt of his gun. 

“I told you not to hit the button.” He slapped her across the face with the back of her hand. “Did I not?”

“No,” Tandy screamed. It was out of her mouth before Tandy could contain herself. She fought against the robber’s hold on her. She couldn't watch as he beat and abused that poor teller.

“Oh. Does that hurt you, Angel?” The short robber abandoned the teller and walked towards Tandy, his eyes teasing her beneath his cheap ski mask. “Maybe you’d like to take her place.”

“Alpha, no.” The taller robber stepped forward with authority trying to stop him but remained unsuccessful as he moved past him.

“Who cares? We’ll be dead or in jail anyway. So, I might as well have my fun.” Alpha’s lips curled tightly into a smirk as he grabbed Tandy by the arm pulled him out of the other robber’s arms. Everyone around the room watched in horror as he tightened his hand around her neck. “She should have kept her mouth shut.”

“Alpha. Take the bag and let’s go.” The robber that had previously been holding Tandy narrowed his eyes at the man. But didn’t once step forward to stop him.

“You hear those sirens, Charlie? We’re fucked.” Alpha hysterically began to laugh as he held Tandy close to his chest. 

She stood in his hold gasping for air. But all she could do was wait for a clear window where she could take advantage of him. Closing her eyes all she could do was pray that somehow Ty would find her. She couldn’t do this without him.

Alpha wrapped his arm around Tandy from behind grabbing her by the hair to pull her head closer to him. “If I go down. We all go down,” he softly whispered in her ear. His lips brushed against her skin causing her blood to curdle. 

The phone at the desk began to ring. The sound tore the man away from Tandy just long enough for her to make her move. She quickly spun around and threw a dagger at him, but it only skimmed his side. It was enough to have him off his guard, his gun falling to the floor as he doubled over grabbing his side in pain. Tandy pulled him up into the same position that she was in with her dagger pressed against his neck prepared for any sudden movements.

“If I go down. He goes down.” She glared at the other two men who frantically exchanged looks. It was clear they hadn’t anticipated anyone to be bold enough to make a move, but they didn’t know Tandy.

She kneeled down pulling Alpha down with her. As she began to reach for his gun he slipped out of her grip pressing Tandy’s body into the ground. “You’re going to regret that.”

He grabbed her by her hair pulling her until she was flat on her back. Picking up his gun once more he slammed the butt of the gun into her face. And she was sure that her nose was broken from the amount of blood pouring out of her nose. She could feel herself growing dizzier with each passing second.

He pinned her wrists down with one hand and wrapped his free hand around her neck. She fought against his hold but remained unsuccessful. His nails dug into her skin as he leaned in pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.    


Alpha shifted closer to her wiping at the blood dripping down her face with his index finger. He pulled it up to his nose and took in a deep breath. He grinned down her in the nastiest way possible. And Tandy felt absolutely helpless.

She could barely move let alone conjure a whole dagger to fight off all of them. She lied there in a pool of her blood squeezing her eyes shut and praying that somehow she’d make it through this. 

He stood up once again kicking at her sides and repeatedly hitting her in the face with the butt of his gun. It was clear he got off on the pain he inflicted. Her muffled cries and moaning only made him want to go harder.

The phone rang again. She couldn't focus on anything happening around her. Her entire body was throbbing with pain. Her head was growing lighter and lighter. That was until Alpha and Charlie grabbed her by her arms and dragged her towards the phone.

“Talk.” They lifted her head up just enough for her to reach the phone, the rest of her body dangling behind her.

Tandy stared between the two men too dizzy to even protest. “Hello.” Her pained voice made its way across the phone.

She could hear a scared gasp from the other end. Maybe she sounded as shitty as she felt. “Hello, who is this?”

“Tandy.” She lightly coughed into the phone, a hint of blood covering the phone as she tried to hold herself up. “Tandy Bowen.”

“Are you okay?” The man, she assumed to be the deputy, kept is cool but there was a clear concern in his voice.

Alpha ripped the phone out of her hands. “She’s fine. But she won’t be for long if you don’t meet our demands.”

“Demands?” The deputy’s voice shifted from concern to rage. "Do you think you're in a position to be making demands?"

“We have 13 civilians. I think we can have whatever the hell we want. Now get us a private plane and a clean getaway and we’ll release them all.” Charlie and Alpha exchanged a look. And now she couldn’t help but question everything she’d assumed about them. “I’ll give you twenty minutes to meet our demands. After that we start executing them. One by one.”

There was a moment of silence. He was talking to someone in the back, but it was unclear what he was saying or who he was talking to. “First we need to see Tandy. Bring her to the window.”

“Play any games and I’ll kill her right then and there.” Alpha grabbed Tandy by the shoulders dragging her towards the window. But he remained careful enough to use her as a human shield.

It was clear he’d done this before. Or at least knew what he was doing. He wasn’t taking any chances. And Tandy felt too weak to do anything about it. She helplessly hung in his arms as he held her up against the window. She could barely even manage to open her now swollen eyes as the sunlight hit her face.

But upon opening her eyes she saw a long lineup of police officers and SWAT. She wasn’t dumb enough to let herself be hopeful even with that many people there to save them there was no guarantee that she’d make it out alive. That was a fact that she was willing to accept.

She could see as the members of local news outlets took pictures of her from a distance. The thought of Tyrone or her mother having to see her in this condition tore her apart. She had to fight. If not for herself then for them.

She could die by doing nothing or she could die trying. This wasn’t the end of Tandy Bowen and she’d be damned if it was.

Tandy didn’t give anything away as she was dragged back towards the center of the bank. Squeezing her eyes shut she contemplated what to do next. If she was going to hit them all at once she’d need to move quickly and efficiently. 

Given how weak she felt that would be a mission. She would need to regain her strength before making any moves. Or at least increase the amount of adrenaline in her system to push past the fact that she was quickly losing blood and too dizzy to see properly.

“Now where the hell did you put that knife?” He tore at her clothes in search of it, but eternally was unsuccessful. Tandy reached to cover herself as much as possible, but it was useless. This was just a part of his sick and twisted game. “It’s okay. You can’t do anything anyways.”

Alpha pinned her arms to her sides taking the scraps of clothing she'd used to cover herself and throwing them to the side. She still had on a sports bra and her jeans. 

He carefully ran his fingers across her abdomen tracing each bruise and cut. Tandy closed her eyes at the discomfort. It felt like the skin beneath his hands was slowly beginning to melt. His toxicity too much for her. 

He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. “You’re just another weak and helpless woman.”

Tandy’s eyes shot open as she stared into the disgusting look in his eyes. She wanted to kill him so bad. If it weren’t for all these people maybe she would. Too many witnesses. 

He threw her face back down, walking away from her to tease some of the other hostages. The other two robbers followed suit, each of them pacing back and forth as they watched over everyone.

It was going to be a long twenty minutes. And she was feeling weaker with each growing minute. But she had a plan. It was fine. She was fine. At least that was what she'd tell herself.

She lied on the ground carefully observing their patterns. From the way, they paced to the way their eyes shifted from one side to the other. She had a clear window. Now it was just a matter of time. 

She needed the time and the strength to make this worth something. 

The overwhelming silence in the room made her feel even worse. The only noise in the building was the sound of their heels clicking against the cold marble floor with the occasional clicking of their guns.

Just as Tandy shifted to make her move the phone rang again.

“Oscar. It’s your turn. Go answer it.” Alpha stood in place as the third taller man made his way towards the phone. “Take the girl.”

Oscar answered the phone as Charlie grabbed Tandy off the floor.

“Okay, we need you to send out one of the hostages to confirm the deal.” The officer spoke with confidence. But it was clear he was still filled with fear. "We need to know you're honest."

“No. That’s not part of the deal.” Oscar yelled into the phone. And the tension in the air grew thicker. He turned towards Tandy hitting her in the face with the back of his hand. “You have five minutes or I kill every single person in this building with my bare hands.”

He slammed the phone down before turning towards Tandy. She sat in silence not once faltering beneath his gaze. Focus Tandy.  _ Focus. _

She couldn’t afford to mess up this time. It was her last chance. Or else she and everyone in this damn bank was going to die. And it would be  _ her _ fault.

“I can see those wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours.” Alpha leaned down tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The action was condescending in every way and just continued to fuel Tandy’s fire. She'd kill him even if it was the last thing she did. “Don’t even think about trying something smart. Because I promise you I will skin you alive and make that little teller over there eat it.”

Tandy stared up through her lashes. Her eyes darting back and forth between the three men. From this close of a proximity it’d be hard to miss. But even if she wounded them she’d have a good enough window to have a few of the hostages slip out.

The three men made their way back towards the center of the room. They fell back into their pattern pacing back and forth. Tandy waited a few minutes to gather her strength.

She was scared, but that was normal. It was the way normal people reacted. There was a reason why no one else had moved since these robbers took over. It was the reason she was the only one taking hits.

Fear may be normal, but Tandy was far from normal. 

Tandy wasn’t scared of dying. That was something she’d accepted. She was scared of what would happen to everyone else if she died. What would happen to the rest of these people. To her mom. To Ty. 

What would they think? How would they hold up? Who would help them get through it?

It wasn’t about her anymore. It was about them.

Taking one last breath Tandy managed to pull herself off the ground. Everyone’s attention shifted onto her. She couldn’t quite see through her swollen eyes nor could she properly curl her busted lips into a smile but that wasn’t going to stop her.

“Haven’t had enough yet?” Alpha took a step closer to her. Tilting his head to the side as he smiled down at her.

But he had no idea what was coming. Tandy took a step closer, her legs threatening to give out beneath her but the surge of adrenaline running through her body kept her in place. “Not even close.”

She tried to let out a laugh, but all she managed to do was cough up blood.

“Pathetic.” Alpha stepped even closer so the heat from his skin was radiating onto hers. He leaned down so the tip of his nose just brushed up against hers. “Seems like you’re actually enjoying this.”

Tandy coughed once again her eyes fluttering as she pushed the dagger through his stomach. “I don’t just like it, I love it.”

Alpha fell to his knees in front of her, blood pouring out of his mouth. His gun fell to the floor beside him.

Tandy didn’t quite have the time to pick it up so instead she ducked and ran as quickly as possible throwing another dagger in Charlie and Oscar’s direction. She quickly redirected the dagger as it ricochets off the wall. And soon Oscar was unconscious on the ground as well.

Charlie began to frantically shoot around the room.

Before Tandy felt her stomach pierced by some of his bullets she threw one last dagger. Her vision quickly became blurry as she began to fall only to land in two hands that were far too familiar. The last image she could manage to conjure up before she allowed the light to take over her was the comforting darkness of Tyrone Johnson.

-    Tyrone’s POV    -

Tyrone continued to set things up. A small arrangement of pillows on their little makeshift couch. He set and reset the projector. He even had time to set their pizza, drinks, and snacks.

But he was feeling anxious. It had been an hour since Tandy had texted him that she’d be stopping at the bank. He’d texted her an additional four times and there wasn’t a single response.

_ Tandy: yeah yeah just don’t start the party without me. _

_ Tyrone: I could never. _

_ Tyrone: Where are you? _

_ Tyrone: Tandy. Where are you? Are you okay. Please text me back. _

_ Tyrone: Tandy. If you don’t text me back in five minutes I’m going to come to find you. _

He scrolled through their texts once more. And he couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. Tandy got into trouble, often. It was one of the things that scared him most about her. One of his biggest fears was losing her. He’d already lost some of the most important people in his life, he couldn’t even bear the thought of losing her too.

Checking the time he couldn’t take it any more. There was something wrong and he knew it. He could feel it in the depths of his stomach, beaming straight through his chest. Whatever connection he and Tandy shared was enough to tell him when something was wrong. And right now something big was happening.

He grabbed his cloak and stuffed it into his backpack before running out to his car. If she says she was at the bank then it would be best to check there or around there. At least that’s where he was hoping she’d be.

Tyrone’s knuckles went pale as he tightened his grip around the steering wheel. He couldn’t get his mind off of Tandy and where she could possibly be. They’d barely gotten to a point in their lives that they could just breathe. He wasn’t willing to give that up just yet.

As he turned the corner to go towards the bank he was stopped by a barricade of police officers everywhere. They had shut down all the streets surrounding the bank.

Tyrone felt all the blood evaporate beneath his skin. A large lump grew in his throat as he asked the officer what happened.

The old man lowered his head to look into Tyrone’s car. “There’s a bank robbery.”

“Are there people inside? Are they okay?” Tyrone couldn’t fight the tears nor the lump throbbing in his throat.

“Apparently there’s 13 people in there. But the girl they showed the police was in pretty bad shape. I don’t know if they’ll make it.” The officer stared back at the large group of police officers down the street, a remorseful look in his eyes. “But we shut down every street around the bank. You’ll need to take a detour for now.”

Ignoring Tyrone's tears and clear hysteria the old officer walked back towards his post.

Tyrone quickly made a U-turn, pulling into the closest parking lot. He couldn’t get his cloak out of his backpack fast enough, but before he could put it on he felt a hand on his shoulder quickly pushing him into the passenger seat of his car. 

Officer Brigid O’Reilly.

“Where do you think you’re going with that?” She narrowed her eyes down at Tyrone. But her expression softened immediately when she noticed the pain in his eyes. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“You know I’m the only one who can get her out of there.” Tyrone wiped at his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand. Maybe his emotions were getting in the way of his rationality, but when it came to Tandy there was no way of being rational. He needed to get to her, now.

“Tyrone. Please.” O’Reilly wanted more than anything to tell him no. But she knew he was the only one capable of getting those people out. Of getting Tandy out.

“I have to do this and you know it.” Tyrone continued to wipe at his face with the palms of his hands. Taking a few deep breaths before gathering himself together. “I will do this. I just need you to back me up.”

“Take this.” She changed the channel on her radio and placed it in his hands. “Let me know when it’s all clear.”

Tyrone attached the radio to his waistband before stepping out of the car once more. He exchanged one last weak smile with her before throwing on his robe.

The sound of gunshots in the distance tore Tyrone’s attention. Without a second thought he enveloped himself into the Darkforce. 

There he was standing in the bank witnessing a massacre. Unconscious bodies across the floor.

Then he saw  _ her _ .

She stood there fighting with the last bit of energy she had left. Her face was stained with blood and covered in bruises. Just as her eyes met his her body began to give out. As if she had been waiting for him the entire time. As if he was the only thing she’d been fighting for.

He caught Tandy’s limp body before it could hit the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes as he held her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. He sat on the floor rocking her back and forth while he held onto her for dear life.

“Please. Please. Please.” He squeezed his eyes shut just taking in her warmth. He should have been with her. He should have came sooner. He shouldn't have waited as long as he had. This was  _ his _ fault.

If he hadn’t taken so long she would have been okay. She wouldn’t be lying there completely broken in his arms with scars all over her face and body. Her shirt torn to pieces and her jeans ripped to shreds. 

It ripped his insides apart to see what had been done to her.

Everything around him was muted. The sirens, the police, the radios, everything. It wasn’t until the medics tried to pull her out of his arms that he snapped back into reality.

“Please. You need to let us take care of her.” They managed to tear him off her just long enough to strap her into a gurney.

“Can you give us a statement?” A police officer waved his hand in front of Tyrone’s face to get his attention.

“No. No. I need to go with her.” Tyrone pushed past the police officer to follow Tandy into the ambulance. One paramedic stood above her applying pressure to her gunshot wounds while another used a bag to help her breathe. Tyrone sat in the midst of all the chaos gripping onto her hand as if it was the only thing holding him to the ground.

Holding her hand to his forehead he quietly prayed. He’d never felt more helpless than in this moment. Had it been him instead of her she would have already fixed him and they’d be on their way home. But he was useless.

Tandy was the good in his life, the light. He couldn’t live without that, without her. She changed him in so many ways. Gave him confidence he didn’t know he had. Made him feel worthy of being loved.

Tandy was fearless, is fearless. She’s resilient. She’s extraordinary. She’s everything he strived to be. She’s sure of herself. In more ways than one.

He’d give anything to trade places with her. To be the one fighting for his life instead of her. To be the one suffering instead of her. He would do anything to take her pain away.

But she’s Tandy freaking Bowen. If anyone could fight through all this it was her. She was strong enough to take those robbers down alone and she’ll be strong enough to fight through the trauma. He would make sure he was right by her side through it all.

“You’ll have to stay in the waiting room. Our doctors will take it from here.” A nurse pressed her fingers into Tyrone’s chest to keep him from passing the bright yellow line leading into the operation room.

Tyrone simply nodded at her, turning towards the waiting room filled with frantic people. He couldn’t sit still so instead he began to pace.

It felt like he’d been there forever. There was almost no news from anyone and his mind kept assuming the worst. He fidgeted with his fingers as he walked around the waiting room. He could feel the heels of his shoes begin to wear out and his legs starting to give out beneath him.

“Come on Tyrone. Take a seat.” He looked over his shoulder to see Mina and her father standing behind him. “She’ll make it through. She always does. She’s Tandy.”

“You didn’t see her.” The entire scene replayed in his mind. The way she looked at him one last time before letting herself go. The way she smiled at him as if it were for the last time. “She was damaged.”

“It’ll be okay. She’ll be okay.” Mina grabbed Tyrone’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze as she took a seat beside him.

“She saved everyone. Every single one of the hostages are alive with minimal injuries.” Mina’s father placed a hand on Tyrone’s shoulder. As much as he’d hoped it’d be comforting enough he knew it wasn’t much. Nothing mattered unless Tandy was okay.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Tyrone mindlessly stared at the floor. Mina sat beside him mumbling soft prayers. Mina’s father, Ivan, watched over the two occasionally going to get food and water to keep them at their best.

Eventually Tyrone just couldn’t take it anymore. He abruptly stood up nearly knocking the water bottle right out of Mina’s hand. Pushing past the crowds of people he made his way to the nurse’s station.

“I need an update on Tandy Bowen.” It wasn’t like Tyrone to be so direct and demanding, but this wasn’t the time for niceties. He couldn’t sit there anymore. He couldn’t just let his thoughts roam free to conjure up the worst possible outcomes.

“I’m sorry we can only give out that information to her family.” The young nurse glanced up for only a millisecond only to return her attention back to her phone going back to texting whomever she felt was more important than him.

“I  _ am _ her family.” Tyrone slammed his fist onto the counter. His breathing grew heavy as he stared at this incompetent nurse who couldn’t care any less about anything but her stupid phone.

He began to hyperventilate tears welling up in his eyes once again. Placing his hands behind his head he slowly began to pace back and forth. It was going to take every bone in his body not to go insane.

“Hello, detective Brigid O’Reilly. I think this gentleman asked for an update on one of your patients. So, I suggest you go and get it for him.” She flashed her badge in the nurse’s face bringing immediate alarm to her.

The nurse quickly tucked her phone away and did as she was told. 

O’Reilly grabbed Tyrone by the shoulders not uttering a word as she pulled him into her arms. She could understand how he felt. Hell, it was how she felt when she’d found Fuchs. It all still haunted her. She could only imagine how Tyrone felt not knowing what was happening to Tandy.

“The doctor will be out to talk to you shortly.” Tyrone felt like he could breathe again. His rage now replaced with fear.

They didn’t have to wait long. Shortly after the nurse walked away a doctor with a tablet walked into the waiting room. “For Tandy Bowen.”

Mina and her father joined O’Reilly and Tyrone in front of the doctor. Mina grabbed O’Reilly’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She found comfort in her presence. More comfort than she’d felt with anyone else.

“She had some very extensive wounds. The gunshot wound hit some very vital organs.” He took a deep breath. And Tyrone wasn’t sure what to think anymore. But after regaining his composure he continued. “Miss Bowen was very strong. She made it through her surgery. But we’ve done everything we can possibly do. Whether she makes it through the night is up to her.”

“Can I see her?” He just needed to be with her. They’re strongest when they’re together. So whatever strength he could give her to help her survive he would. “Please.”

“Yes. Only two people can go in at a time.” The doctor exchanged a look with Tyrone before turning towards the ICU.

Tyrone didn’t hesitate before following the doctor into her room. He didn’t even care to see who was coming with him. All that mattered was that he was by her side. Even it was for the last time.

Upon walking into her room he fell to his knees beside her bed. An overwhelming amount of pain coursing through his body. His tears fell to the floor as he hung his head in front of him. He couldn’t even find the strength to look at her like this.

Seeing her unconscious lying in a hospital bed was too much even for him. When he had first seen her she was covered in blood and tears. But now that she’d been cleaned up the extent of her wounds was clear. Her beaten and bruised face was too painful to see.

That wasn’t the Tandy he knew.  _ His Tandy. _ His Tandy was beautiful, she glowed in a way no one else could. She was radiant. Confident. Remarkable. The best person he knew.

He couldn’t stomach seeing her like this. It was too much even for him.

At least seeing Billy killed at the hands of an officer it was quick, short. There wasn’t any extensive damage done to him. He wasn’t beaten to the point where his face was unrecognizable. Murdered in cold blood he was still himself.

He couldn’t say the same for Tandy.

Tyrone carefully grabbed her hand. A large white light began to fill the room. It wrapped them up in a small cacoon. The lights in the room began to flicker, the machines erratically making noise. As Tyrone pulled himself to his feet the light moved in closer surrounding only Tandy.

But as the light began to rapidly spin around her the machine flatlined. Tyrone released her hand running into the hallway as quickly as possible.

“Doctor. I need a doctor.” He ran towards the nurse station. “She’s not breathing.”

It wasn’t long before a large number of nurses were rushing around Tandy’s bedroom. Two worked on giving her CPR while the others prepared the defibrillator. It felt like everything they were saying was Gibberish. Tyrone pushed his back against the wall slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

He felt completely impotent.

There wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. No amount of connection between them was enough. He would lose her forever.

Suddenly the room fell silent. All of the nurses and the doctors exchanging knowing glances. He held his breath dreading what they would say next.

“Time of death.” One doctor ripped off his gloves as he ducked his head.

A nurse in the corner of the room spoke up in response. “Time of death. 19…”

As she began to speak all the power went out in the hospital. The only light peering into the room was from the full moon outside. Tyrone stood up cautiously stepping towards Tandy.

A nurse tried to stop Tyrone but he ignored her grabbing Tandy’s hand once more. “You can’t leave me. Not yet. Not now.” The words came off his lips like prayers. That’s the only hope he had for her.

The nurses and the doctors quickly exited the room to attend to the other blacked out rooms across the ICU. Giving Tyrone one last moment with Tandy.

Amidst all the darkness that had taken over the room, Tandy’s body began to glow. A subtle white light slowly igniting to fill the room.

Slowly her body began to levitate above her bed. The light slowly spinning around her like a tornado. Tyrone didn’t release her hand until she fell back into the bed, her light dimming down as the lights in the hospital began to turn back on.

Through his blurry teary eyed vision Tyrone could see that her face had gone back to normal. Undamaged and as perfect as ever. She was still unconscious, but she was okay. Her machines had gone back to its normal whirring.

“Tandy?” Tyrone grabbed both her hands tightly, his eyes scraping over her features. He never considered how much he’d miss her button nose or those beautiful chocolate eyes. Her hair still had hints of blood in it leaving a off pink stain, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Her hands squeezed his in response. Her eyes fluttering open upon hearing his voice. “Ty.” She was clearly still in pain, but at least she was alive. That’s all that mattered.

Tyrone brought her hands to his mouth pressing soft kisses against her knuckles. He’d never been more grateful than in that moment. Hearing his name peel off her lips with such ease. Hearing her voice again was enough to send him down a rabbit hole of emotions once again. He sat on the edge of her bed.

He allowed the tips of his fingers to brush up against her soft cheeks. Her lips curling into a tight smile in response. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Tandy’s eyes narrowed down at Tyrone carefully watching him as she tried to pull herself up.

But nonetheless, Tyrone jumped up by her side to help her sit up, pressing the button on her bed to make it move up for support. “Thank you for not leaving me.”

“We’re in this together, remember?” She softly let out a laugh, her body still tired from everything she’d endured. Had she been anyone else maybe she’d still be fighting for her life, but she was luckier than that. She was lucky because she had him.

Her attention snapped back to reality when she considered everything that had happened before she was shot. “The people...are they?”

“Minimal injuries and no casualties.” Tyrone couldn’t hide the pride in his voice. “All because of  _ you. _ ”

“And I’m alive right now because of  _ you _ .” She couldn’t let go of his hand. It felt like the only thing keeping her centered. Keeping her from thinking about everything that had happened before she got here. The pain, the torture, and all the abuse. It was true if it weren’t for him maybe she would have never even bothered to fight.

His words echoed in her head.  _ You can’t leave me. Not yet. Not now.  _ Even while being completely unconscious he was the only one capable of breaking through to her. The only thing keeping her from giving up. Giving her something worth fighting for, something she hadn’t had in a long time.

Tyrone pressed another row of kisses to her knuckles. “I love you, Tandy Bowen.”

Tandy cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand running her thumb across his cheeks to wipe at the stray tears. It was the first time she’d heard those words come out of someone’s mouth that wasn’t her father. And she couldn’t help but feel her stomach begin to churn inside her.

“You don’t have to say it just because I said it.” Tyrone knew her better than that. She wouldn’t do that anyway. She didn’t have to. Because even though they’d never disclosed it, they both knew they loved each other. It was an unspoken fact.

“I know.” Tandy moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their noses brushed up against one another’s as well as their forehead. The temperature in the room was beginning to increase upon contact. “But  _ I do _ .”

Tandy’s lips landed on his, her hands instinctively tugging him closer to her. And he obliged. His body hovering above her as his hands ran through her hair. Their lips found a rhythm as they went at it hot and heavy.

Tandy pulled away, the tips of her fingers outlining Tyrone’s jawline. She had never been more happy than in that moment. Given everything that had happened he still managed to somehow make her feel like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. He made her feel giddy like some little teenage girl with a crush. And there was no doubt in her mind that she’d ever be happier than with anyone else. 

“I love you Ty.” She pulled him to her side resting her head on his chest. His arms were the only place she felt safe. Like she could go to release all her pain and emotions. He was her home. And she was his. 

  
  
  



End file.
